Breath Into Me
by anniearmitage
Summary: Hollywood Undead's J-Dog love story
1. Chapter 1

_***Natalie's pov***_  
 _ **sat on a the ground as I watched my boyfriend of 1 1/2 years tag...I was honestly completely in love with this guy..when I was 13 I left Nebraska and moved out here to live with my brother Brian..I met Jorel's twin sister Johnnie or JJ as we call her and the rest is history...I stood up and walked over to Jorel and smiled "Not bad.."**_

 _ **Jorel threw down the cans and wrapped an arm around my shoulders..he looked down at me "Not bad...babe its fucking kickass."**_

 _ **I laughed "I don't know I'm kinda jealous.."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow "Why?"**_

 _ **I pulled away from him "Because that wall got more attention today than I have.."**_

 _ **Jorel grabbed my waist and pulled me closer "I guess I have a lot of making up to do."**_

 _ **I nodded "Tons."**_

 _ **He leaned down and kissed me.."Come on I'll make it up to you properly.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **Jorel took my hand and we began our walk to his house..he groaned when we walked in "Damn it guys can't you hang out somewhere else?"**_

 _ **JJ shook her head "Nope.."**_

 _ **I walked over and sat on JJ's lap "Hi bestie."**_

 _ **She smiled "Hi bestie."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hi George."**_

 _ **George laughed "Nat you have paint on your cheek.."**_

 _ **I stood up "I do.."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "You have it on your ass too.."**_

 _ **I pouted "Jorel.."**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Sorry.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Good thing I leave clothes here.."**_

 _ **Dillon yelled from the kitchen "Yeah we know why you do..."**_

 _ **I poked my head in "Jealous?"**_

 _ **He pouted "Yes...my girlfriend is in Flordia with Vicky..I'm lonely."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Matt will keep you company.."**_

 _ **Matt shook his head "Hell no.."**_

 _ **I laughed and walked into Jorel's room and found a pair of my jeans..I jumped when the door closed "Damn it J..."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "Paranoid.."**_

 _ **I put my hands on my hips "You got paint on my ass.."**_

 _ **He walked over looking down at me "Pure accident..but not a bad place to have it..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I have to get home...I'm supposed to meet Brian's girlfriend...but they are supposed to go out tonight so why don't you come over and we'll have some fun."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Okay..."**_

 _ **I pushed him away and changed my jeans..I looked at him "What?"**_

 _ **He shrugged "You know most girls won't get dressed in front of their boyfriends."**_

 _ **I shrugged "We've had sex...you've seen me in nothing...hell I've even showered with you..changing clothes in front of you is nothing." I leaned down and kissed him "I'll see you later my criminal.."**_

 _ **Jorel smack my ass "You supply the beer I'll bring the magnums."**_

 _ **I nodded "Will do..."**_

 _ **He pulled me down and kissed me "Love you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Love you too..see you at 6 okay."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "I'll be there.."**_

 _ **I picked up my keys off his dresser and left...when I got home Brian was in the living room with Twitch and Ronnie...I smiled "Hey.."**_

 _ **Brian smiled "Hey Nat...why the hell are you carrying jeans..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Paint.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Right..well Lacey should be here soon."**_

 _ **I nodded "Do I have time to shower?"**_

 _ **Brian nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Twitch stopped me "Got something for you.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "What?"**_

 _ **He handed me some keys "You'll be 21 ina couple day..that way you can stop using your brothers truck..."**_

 _ **I turned the key in my hand then looked at everyone else..."Wait what?"**_

 _ **Jeremy laughed "Just look outside.."**_

 _ **I turned around and threw open the front door and look over at the garage to see a brand new blue mustang convertible.."That's mine?"**_

 _ **Twitch nodded "Yup early birthday gift from all of us.."**_

 _ **I smiled widely "So no more borrowing Brian's car?"**_

 _ **Ronnie laughed and nodded "Right.."**_

 _ **I smiled and hugged each of them all the guys were like my brothers...very very protective.."And to think I almost went to Florida with Emily and Vicky..."**_

 _ **Brian laughed "I though you were going to shower?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I am...damn.." I ran upstairs...after I showered and changed into shorts and a t-shirt I called Vicky after talking to her and Em for a while I walked down stairs to see the guys gone and some chick in the kitchen with my brother...I walked in "Hey.."**_

 _ **Brian smiled and kissed the top of my head "Hey kiddo..." he smiled at the girl..."Lacey this is Natalie...Nat this is Lacey.."**_

 _ **Lacey smiled "Nice to finally meet you Natalie...Brian talks about you all the time.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Likewise...so where are you two lovebirds going tonight?"**_

 _ **He laughed "See what I mean..." he looked down at me "Dinner and a late movie...so don't wait up."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay...translation you're going back to her place."**_

 _ **Lacey blushed "Well."**_

 _ **I laughed "Sorry..."**_

 _ **She shook her head "You weren't wrong."**_

 _ **I smiled "Right well have fun...and don't make me an aunt too soon okay."**_

 _ **Brian shook his head "Behave alright."**_

 _ **I nodded "Ditto.."**_

 _ **He laughed as he left with Lacey...**_

 _ **I smiled to myself as I sent a text to Jorel...I actually liked this girl..she was honest and guinely sweet...time will tell if she is a keeper or not."**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **After I got Nat's text I rushed out the door and headed to her place...I pulled up and knocked on the door...I smiled when I saw Nat...I kissed her "Who's car?"**_

 _ **Natalie smiled as I walked in...she shut and locked the door and set the alarm "Mine...early birthday gift from the guys..."**_

 _ **I nodded "We'll have to break it properly...when I'm not so ready to get you upstairs."**_

 _ **She walked over and looked up at me "Got the condoms?"**_

 _ **I patted my pocket "Right here..."**_

 _ **Nat reached up taking off my hat and put it on herself.."Come on.."**_

 _ **I took her hand and followed her upstairs to her room..an area I was very familer with..prior to offically dating we hooked up a lot until my sister forced me to admit my feelings for Nat...I smiled as she pushed me down on the bed...I looked up at her as she straddled my leg.."What time is Brian supposed to be home?"**_  
 _ **She smiled "Morning...he's staying at Lacey's"**_

 _ **I nodded and leaned up and kissed her...before I knew it our clothes were on the floor and we were between the sheets..I pressed a kiss to her neck as I entered her...I slowly began to thrust into her...**_

 _ **Nat moaned softly "Harder..."**_

 _ **I moved one ofmy hands down to her leg and moved it around my waist as I gave her what she wanted...after a few minutewe both climaxed..I slowly pulled out and layed beside her.."Damn.."**_

 _ **She nodded slightly "Yeah."**_

 _ **I looked at her as I watched her roll over on her stomach...I moved and pressed a kiss to her shoulder "Move in with me...I'm sick of you either staying at my place then leaving..or me coming here and having to leave before Brian notices I'm still here."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "You want me to move in with you?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes..I want to wake up and see you beside me..."**_

 _ **She kissed me "Yes...I just have to let Brian know."**_

 _ **I smiled and kissed her "So do I need to leave?"**_

 _ **Nat shook her head "Hell noBrian is gone for the rest of the night...you're staying with me tonight..."**_

 _ **I grinned and pinned her back down to the bed "Good thing I brought the whole box.."**_

 _ **She laughed "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I leaned down and kissed her again...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Brian's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later)**_  
 _ **Two months have passed and Nat has moved out..I wasn't too happy about it at first but she made a valid point..sooner or later I was going to want Lacey to move in and things would get awkward..but Nat comes over a lot which made things easier to cccept...I laughed as Nat walked in and took her normal spot on the counter "Hey kid."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "Hey..."**_

 _ **Jeremy laughed "So enjoying like away from this house?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah I am..."**_

 _ **Todd nodded "That boyfriend of yours he's not treating you differently because you two now live together is he?**_

 _ **Nat shook her head "No he's not...guys you worry to much...and considering what you guys do shouldn't I be the one worrying?"**_

 _ **Ronnie shrugged "I guess but you are little sister to all of us...so yeah we worry about you."**_

 _ **I smiled "Right."**_

 _ **She smiled "Guys everything is great Jorel is great...I'm happy.."**_

 _ **Twitch walked in "And that's important.."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "Where is she?"**_

 _ **He laughed "Livingroom..don't overdo it Nat..I really like this girl everyone has met her but you.."**_

 _ **She nodded "I won't promise.."**_

 _ **Twitch walked out of the room nd came back with this blonde girl..."Nat this is my girlfriend Kaci Pastrana..yes she's Travis's twin sister...Kaci this is the Mulisha's baby sistetand Brian's actual baby sis Natalie.."**_

 _ **Kaci smiled "Nice to meet you."**_

 _ **Natalie smiled "Likewise...I'm going to be out right with it..these guys are my family..and they've dated some down right horrible chicks...Twitch is one of my best friends just don't hurt him and we'll be just fine...not to sound cruel or anything."**_

 _ **I nudged her "Nat.."**_

 _ **Kaci shook her head "I understand..I'm sure the guys are the same way about guys you date?"**_

 _ **She nodded "They are...expecially about the guy I'm dating now."**_

 _ **She smiled "Yeah Twitch told me about him...he's in a band?"**_

 _ **Nat nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Twitch cleared his throat "We're still here you know."**_

 _ **Kaci laughed "Sorry.."**_

 _ **Natalie jumped off the counter "Have you met Ronnie's sister yet?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "Vicky...no not yet."**_

 _ **"Then you're coming with me." she smiled "Bye guys."**_

 _ **I laughed as the two left the house...I looked at Twitch "Nat likes her."**_

 _ **Twitch smiled "I'm glad...that girl is hard to please."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Neh she just knows our habits and wants whats best of us...just like we do for her."**_

 _ **Jeremy nodded "Not the same having her here constantly."**_

 _ **I sighed "I know but she's 21 and she's been with the same guy for 2 years I knew sooner or later she would move in with him."**_

 _ **Ronnie sighed "I'm still not all that sure about Vicky's boyfriend..there is just something..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "What Matt...the guys are just like us...and they all protect the girls they date so 2 of them happen to be our sisters."**_

 _ **He nodded "I know..damn it."**_

 _ **I laughed "Let's go ride."**_

 _ **We all got our stuff and headed out to ride...**_

 _ ***Nat's pov***_

 _ **I walked into Jordan's and yelled out "Where the hell you guys at?"**_

 _ **Jordan walked out of the kitchen "Out back...who's this?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Oh right...this is Kaci...Twitch's girlfriend...I came to introduce her to Vicky then I promised to take her back to my brothers."**_

 _ **He nodded and yelled out "Yo Vicks...you got a visitor."**_

 _ **Vicky came running out "Nattie...and hi."**_

 _ **Kaci smiled "Kaci Pastrana."**_

 _ **She smiled "Oh Travis's sister?"**_

 _ **I nodded "And Twitch's girlfriend..."**_

 _ **Vicky nodded "I'm Vicky..Ronnie's sister...I'msure Nat has told you our warning?"**_

 _ **Kaci nodded "Yes and I can promise you both I won't hurt him...I really do like him..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Well I gotta take her back to Twitch before he starts calling.."**_

 _ **Vicky laughed "Nice meeting you..."**_

 _ **Kaci nodded "You too.."**_

 _ **With that I took Kaci back to the house...after I dropped her off I went to the story to get some personal items..I stood in the aisle thinking in my head to see if I needed them yet or not...I stopped "Oh no...I ran up to the counter payed for what I got and rushed to mine and Jorel's appartment...when I got in I grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her into the bedroom "We have a problem."**_

 _ **JJ nodded "Okay what?"**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "I was at the store getting some things..and I started to think if I needed Tampons yet or not..."**_

 _ **She raised an eyebrow "Okay?"**_

 _ **I sighed "I should of a week ago Johnnie...I'm a week late.."**_

 _ **JJ's jaw dropped "Oh shit.."**_

 _ **I sat on the bed "Tell me about it..I can't be pregnant...I can't handle anything like this right now."**_

 _ **She grabbed my shoulders "You'll be fine..I'll go to the store and get some pregnancy tests and tampons just incase its just stress..meanwhile you need to talk to my brother."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thanks JJ."**_

 _ **JJ smiled "You're welcome."**_

 _ **Jorel rushed in as JJ walked out "George said you looked upset?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm not upset..freaked out yes..but not upset."**_

 _ **He kneeled down in front of me "Nat what's going on?"**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "J I'm a week late.."**_

 _ **Jorel moved and sat down beside me "You sure?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I think I know when I've missed a period Jorel...if I'm pregnant no I'm not sure...JJ is going to get some tests."**_

 _ **He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair "So what are we going to do if you are?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Abortion is out of the question, adoption I don't think I could do that...carry a child for 9 months then hand the kid over like it was nothing...so I guess if I am just find a way to make it all work."**_

 _ **Jorel sighed deeply "I guess we should of been more careful."**_

 _ **I looked at him "We are...but things happen.."**_

 _ **He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my temple "I love you."**_

 _ **I nodded and smiled slightly "I love you too.."**_

 _ **A few minutes later JJ ran in and handed me a bag and water "Drink this then get your ass in there and take these...the pharmacist said these are the early detection one..."**_

 _ **I sighed and down the bottle of water..I sat there a few minutes then walked into the bathroom...when I finished I sat on the sink looking down at the three test in front of me...in 15 minutes my life was either going to stay the way it is or chage completely...I looked up as Jorel walked in "Hey.."**_

 _ **Jorel sighed "How long?"**_

 _ **I sighed and moved so my legs were on either side of him "15 minutes.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Oh.."**_

 _ **I sighed and let my head rest against his shoulder "Are you scared?"**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Terrified."**_

 _ **A few minutes passed..I sighed deeply "Judgement time..." I looked down at the tests.."Negative, negative...and negative..." I looked up at Jorel "3 negatives...I guess now its just a waiting game."**_

 _ **He leaned down and kissed me "I love you."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "I love you too..."**_

 _ **JJ poked her head in "Negative or postive?"**_

 _ **I smiled slightly "Negative..."**_

 _ **She handed me the box of tampons..."Here then.."**_

 _ **I shook my head as she walked out "I hate your sister sometimes."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "Don't worry I do to sometimes."**_

 _ **I kissed him "Go I gotta go again..."**_

 _ **He nodded "I'm gone.."**_

 _ **I laughed as he walked out...I did my business then walked out "Mother Nature is a cruel bitch...freak me out..the bitch."**_

 _ **Lynn laughed "The gift made it arrival?"**_

 _ **I nodded "after causing both me and Jorel to freak out..."**_

 _ **She laughed 'The bitch."**_

 _ **After everyone left I crawled into bed with Jorel...I sighed and layed my head on his chest..."Freak out for nothing."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed the top of my head "At least we know if he really did happen we'd be okay.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah..."**_

 _ **He turned off the light then sighed "We're thinking about leaving Myspace records."**_

 _ **I sighed "You should."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Hopefully soon we'll find another label..."**_

 _ **I leaned up and kissed him "You will."**_

 _ **He smiled "Yeah?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled and kissed me"Night"**_

 _ **I snuggled into his arms "Night.." I sighed contently and soon fell asleep**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(6 months later**_ )  
 _ **I rushed into the house to find Nat in the kitchen...I stopped when I realised what she was wearing..a tanktop and shorts..obvious she just got home from the gym...I grinned "Damn baby."**_

 _ **Nat turned around "What?"**_

 _ **I walked over hooking my arms around her waist.."I came in here to tell you something then I find you dressed like this...made me forget."**_

 _ **She smiled "I just got home..."**_

 _ **I moved her so she was sitting on the counter "I have some news for you."**_

 _ **Nat wrapped her arms around my neck..taking my hat off and tossing it on the counter "What would that be."**_

 _ **I smiled "We go signed."**_

 _ **She moved her arms "Really with who?"**_

 _ **I grinned "Octone."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "Babe that's amazing.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..they're great they're will to take the chance Myspace refused.."**_

 _ **She smiled "This is great.."**_

 _ **I smiled and nodded "I know.."**_

 _ **Nat grabbed my belt and pulled me closer "This calls for celebration.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Really?"**_

 _ **She nodded "really."**_

 _ **I pressed a kiss to her neck "I like the way you think."**_

 _ **Nat nodded slightly "I figured.."**_

 _ **I grinned and slightly bit her ear..causing her to moan which caused me to smirk against her neck.."Bedroom?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I picked her up carried her to our room...I clothes the door with my foot and sat her on the bed...I took off my shirt and threw it to the floor...I looked down at Nat who had done the same..I layed her back on the bed kissing her...I moved to her neck as my hand moved down to the waist of her shorts slowly pulling them down her legs..when I succeeded I tossed them the floor..I kissed her neck again as I felt her hands at my belt...I groaned slightly and quickly stood up as we both threw the rest of our clothes to the floor..I looked down at her as we got back in bed...Nat moaned softly as I entered her...I kissed her passionately as I began to thrust into her...**_

 _ **Nat gripped my shoulders as she slowly moved her body with mine...**_

 _ **I moved my hand down to her hip squeezing slightly..I groaned slightly as I felt her body arch against mine "Damn.."**_

 _ **She dug her nails into my back which only cause me to go faster..."Jorel..."**_

 _ **We finally climaxed with a final moan escaping her lips and one final groan coming from mine...I slowly pulled out and layed beside her..I looked over at her and smiled "Not...a bad way to celebrate.."**_

 _ **Nat nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **I sighed "Is it bad to say I'm still turned on?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No."**_

 _ **I moved so I was hovering over her again.."Good.."**_

 _ **Nat laughed slightly "Jorel.."**_

 _ **I kissed her as it all began again...I woke up feeling Nat's forehead resting against my neck..I looked down to see her sound asleep, our legs entwined together and the sheet wrapped around her and covering my waist..I sighed and let my hand trail down her bare back..I whispered "I love you.."**_

 _ **She spoke softly "I love you too."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'm exhausted.."**_

 _ **Nat looked up at me "Who's fault is that?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "My hot girlfriend."**_

 _ **She shook her head "If it makes you feel anybetter so am I.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Figured.." I got up"**_

 _ **Nat looked at me "Where you going?"**_

 _ **I leaned down and kissed "Shower.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Okay."**_

 _ **I smiled and walked out..I came back a few minutes later with a towel around my waist...I stopped Nat who was walking past me to go shower "Hey wait a minute."**_

 _ **Nat looked up at me "What?"**_

 _ **I pressed her against the doorframe and kissed her.."That.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Down boy.."**_

 _ **I laughed as she walked out..I sighed and got dressed..I looked up just as Nat walk in dressed well only in a bra and boyshorts.."Damn it."**_

 _ **Nat raised an eyebrow "What now?"**_

 _ **I pouted "You're half dressed already."**_

 _ **She leaned up and kissed me "You'll get over it.."**_

 _ **I sat on the bed as I watched her get dressed...when she finished I pulled her onto my lap "When we start touring can I count on having my girl standing by the stage?"**_

 _ **Nat smiled and nodded "Where else would I be?"**_

 _ **I kissed her "I love you..."**_

 _ **She smiled "I love you too.."**_

 _ **I stood up and we manged to make the bed up..I went to kiss her again when Emily and Lynn burst into our room..."Knock.."**_

 _ **Lynn brushed me off "What happened you haven't answered your phone in like 6 hours."**_

 _ **Nat shrugged "I was a little preoccupied.."**_

 _ **Emily held up her hands "All I need to know...the guys are outside in the cab waiting we're going out to celebrate.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Well give me 5 minutes to do my hair and make up and we'll meet you...where?"**_

 _ **Lynn smiled "Beauty Bar."**_

 _ **I nodded "We'll meet you there."**_

 _ **She nodded and walked out..then yelled "No more sex alright.."**_

 _ **Nat shook her head and began to finish getting ready...she turned to face me a few minutes later putting on her shoes "Ready?"**_

 _ **I nodded putting my wallet in my pocket "You drinking tonight?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "Like I said I'm exhausted..."**_

 _ **I gave her a quick kiss them we left...**_

 _ ***Lizzie's pov***_

 _ **I pulled Nat to the side "Where were you all day?"**_

 _ **Nat shrugged "In bed.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Lazy fucker.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Lazy no...fucker...definetly."**_

 _ **I laughed "So between leaving the gym and Lynn and Emily showing up you and Jorel were fucking?"**_

 _ **Nat nodded "Something like that."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I swear either you and Jorel or JJ and George are going to be the first to have kids."**_

 _ **She shook her head "I say it will you and Aron.."**_

 _ **I gasped "Shut your mouth."**_

 _ **Nat laughed "Seriously though...it could end up being any of us."**_

 _ **I smiled "Just wait..I bet you it will be you ."**_

 _ **She shook her head and walked away..**_

 _ **Aron walked up wrapping his arms around my waist "What's going on?"**_

 _ **I smiled 'Just made a bet with Nat.."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow "About?"**_

 _ **I grinned "That she and Jorel will be the first to have kids..."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "I'm on for that bet..."**_

 _ **I turned my head and kissed him...the rest of the night was a blast..laughing and drinking...just having fun...that night we all went to our repective homes...well sorta**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(2 month later**_ )  
 _ **While the boys were in the studio I was hanging out with the Mulisha watching them do their runs and practice..I laughed when someone grabbed me and spun me around..I shoved him "Jeremy that wasn't funny."**_

 _ **Jeremy shrugged "Lighten up Nat...so can we expect you at the X-Games this year?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "More than likely."**_

 _ **He nodded "Good we need someone there solely reppin the Mulisha."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I rep the Undead and the Mulisha...two groups that will forever have my support."**_

 _ **Twitch laughed "Damn straight..you were ours first."**_

 _ **I laughed "Guys enough..I belong to no one but myself.."**_

 _ **He laughed "Right.."**_

 _ **I shook my head as I sat down beside Lacey.."Just remember you marry my brother you marry them..."**_

 _ **Lacey laughed "And how long have you dealt with them?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "My brother my whole life...the rest of them far too long."**_

 _ **She nodded "They get excited when you show up."**_

 _ **I nodded "I think they are upset because I'm not here all the time like I used to be.."**_

 _ **Lacey shrugged "You'll be 22 in a few months...you couldn't stay here forever..personally I'm happy for you...you and Jorel seem so happy together and so in love."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Lacey can I tell you something...you know since you are marrying Brian and all?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Of coarse you can you're going to be my sister-in-law you can trust me."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply and whispered "I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **Lacey's jaw dropped "Oh my god are you serious?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I found out yesterday when I went to the doctor...I have no idea how to tell Jorel...I mean we had the scare last summer but this time it's real..I'm knocked up."**_

 _ **She nodded "Were you careful?"**_

 _ **I nodded "We always are..except once but I'm 5 weeks."**_

 _ **Lacey sighed "I'll help you..with whatever I can...I'm only a nurse I don't know what all I can do."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thanks Lacey."**_

 _ **She nodded "But you have to tell him and your brother you're pregnant."**_

 _ **Brian walked up furious "You're pregnant?"**_

 _ **I looked up at Brian "How the hell do you know.."**_

 _ **He pointed to Seth.."He heard you and came to tell me.."**_

 _ **I stood up "Yeah I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **Brian shook his head "I knew you moving in with him was a bad idea..you're throwing your life away for him."**_

 _ **I shook my head "How are you any different Brian..you are just the same as Jorel."**_

 _ **He shook his head "I wouldn't let my 21 year old girlfriend ruin her life because I was an idiot."**_

 _ **I crossed my arms "No but you'll sure will push your 21 year old sister away because you're an ass.."**_

 _ **Brian glared at me "Did you even protect yourself?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah I did but birth control fails sometimes..and it did for me...face it Brian I'm knocked up."**_

 _ **He ran his hand through his hair "Does he know?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Not yet..."**_

 _ **Brian sighed "If anything happens just know you can come back here I'll help you with the baby if you decide to keep it.."**_

 _ **I hugged him "Thank you Bri."**_

 _ **He sighed "How could of been so dumb Nattie?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I don't know."**_

 _ **Brian looked down at me "He leaves you for this I'll kill him."**_

 _ **I sighed "Honestly I have no idea how he's going to react."**_

 _ **He nodded "Like I said you can come back here and I'll help you and the kid."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thanks.." I sighed "I guess I should go tell him."**_

 _ **Brian looked around "You want me to have Lusk or Faisst go with you?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm a big girl I can deal with it."**_

 _ **He kissed my forehead "Be careful Nat..he leaves he doesn't diserve whats being given to him."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.." I sighed deeply and walked into the house and grabbed my purse, keys and phone..I walked out to my car and drove off...when I got home I notice the other guys's cars were outside..I sighed deeply and walked inside...I looked at JJ "Where's your brother?"**_

 _ **JJ smiled "Kitchen..."**_

 _ **I nodded then thumped the back of George's head "Hey dork.."**_

 _ **George laughed "Hey freak."**_

 _ **I smiled then walked into the kitchen "Jordan can I borrow Jorel for just a moment?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded and walked out...**_

 _ **Joreldidn't look up from his sidekickwhich was something he never did..."Hey."**_

 _ **I sat down on the counter "We need to talk.."**_

 _ **He nodded "I'm listening.."**_

 _ **I groaned "Damn it J will you quit with the phone and listen to me?"**_

 _ **Jorel closed his phone "There..what is it?"**_

 _ **I sighed "What the hell is wrong with you...you've been a complete ass to me for 2 weeks now."**_

 _ **He shrugged "I don't know.."**_

 _ **I shook my head as he answered yet another text"Hell I'd be happy if you would at least yell at me...I think 2 1/2 years at least diserve that."**_

 _ **Jorel looked at me "What the hell?"**_

 _ **I jumped off the counter "Forget it..we'll talk when you decided to actually talk to me and quit paying so much fucking attention to that fucking phone...paying attention to your music and the tagging was one thing I could deal with that...but you pay more attention to that phone to me and I'm the one fucking pr..." I stopped "Forget it.."**_

 _ **He grabbed my arm as I went to walk away "You're the one that is what?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "I said forget it..."**_

 _ **Jorel looked down at me "You said you wanted to talk now you have my attention what are you Natalie.."**_

 _ **I pushed him back "I'm fucking pregnant.."**_

 _ **He stepped back "No you're not..."**_

 _ **I nodded "I went yesterday to the doctor...I'm 5 weeks...yeah Jorel I'm fucking knocked up."**_

 _ **Jorel threw his hands up "We couldn't afford a baby a year ago we sure as hell can't afford one now."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Well I'm not having an abortion if that's where you are getting at..."**_

 _ **He shook his head "We can't afford a baby right now Nat...no matter how much we put back."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm not having an abortion Jorel!"**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Then I don't know what the hell do tell you Natalie...neither of us can afford one let alone take care of one."**_

 _ **I just looked at him "What are you saying."**_

 _ **He sighed "Look at us Nattie...we can't even discuss this without an arguement how the hell could we be parent together."**_

 _ **I looked at him with hurt in my eyes "Are you breaking up with me?"**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "For now.."**_

 _ **I shoved him as hard as I could "You worthless piece of shit...you can just go to hell...fuck for now...we're done for good...I don't need you..this baby doesn't need you..3 years and this is what I get dumped when I find out I'm pregnant...where is the guy from 6 months when we had the scare where is he?"**_

 _ **He sighed "I don't know.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Go to hell Jorel Decker..you ass.."**_

 _ **Jorel sighed "Nat wait.."**_

 _ **I stormed into the bedroom and packed all my clothes and personal items...I took my bags out to my car one by one..I finally took the last one out "That's it.."**_

 _ **George ran out with the rest of the guys as well as the girls.."Where are you going?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "My brothers for a while..8 months at least."**_

 _ **Aron raised an eyebrow "Why 8 months.."**_

 _ **Lizzie shook her head "She's pregnant geunius.."**_

 _ **Jordan raised an eyebrow "Then why are you going to Brian's..the kids not Jorel's or something?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "It's Jorel's alright but the reason I'm leaving is because the asshole just dumped me."**_

 _ **Jj crossed her arms and glared back at Jorel who was standing in the doorway looking down at his feet "Don't go Nat you can come stay with me and George until you find a place."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I can't ask you to do that" I handed her the other key.."Give this back to him for me...and I will call you with updates on the baby.."**_

 _ **She nodded and hugged me "I'll still get to be there when the kid is born right?"**_

 _ **I nodded "January 20 be there."**_

 _ **JJ nodded "I'll be there.."**_

 _ **George hugged me "We all will."**_

 _ **I nodded and sighed "Good luck guys...you diserve this okay.."**_

 _ **Dillon just hugged me "Why can't you move in with one of us?"**_

 _ **I sighed "It's not fair to anyone to do that..I'll see you guys around I promise...when I find a place I'll let you know okay.."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded "Bye.."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I sighed and got into the car..I looked at them all one last time and drove off...when I got to Brian's most of the cars were still there...I walked into the house...I saw Twitch and hugged him and instantly broke down..**_

 _ **Twitch rubbed my back "Shhh what's wrong?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "He broke up with me..."**_

 _ **He sighed "Brian and the others went to get food and stuff...Lacey and Kaci are shopping.."**_

 _ **I wiped my eyes "You guys were right.."**_

 _ **Twitch sighed "And I wish we weren't Nat...there's a kid involved in this now.."**_

 _ **I shrugged as we sat on the couch.."What am I going to do...how can I raise a baby on my own?"**_

 _ **He looked at me "You have us...we'll help you."**_

 _ **I nodded "Thanks..."**_

 _ ***Brian's pov***_

 _ **I came home to see Nat's car...I rushed inside leaving the others to carry the food..I sighed when I saw Nat sound asleep with her head in Twitch's lap..."What happened.."**_

 _ **Twitch looked at me obviously pissed off "The fucking prick left her."**_

 _ **I looked at him "Are you serious?"**_

 _ **He nodded "They had a little arguement over him not listening to her then she told him and he went off on her then dumped her."**_

 _ **I clinched my jaw "I'm going to kill the fucker.."**_

 _ **Lusk walked in "Kill who?"**_

 _ **Twitch sighed "Decker."**_

 _ **He nodded "He dumped her didn't he?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yup.."**_

 _ **Lusk shook his head "You know Beau is going to flip out.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know...so will Faisst."**_

 _ **Nat sat up "No one is going to flip out..I can deal with this."**_

 _ **Lusk shook his head "Nat you're pregnant..."**_

 _ **She nodded "I know that genius...I know what you guys are planning and I'm not going to go to that level..he wants to end it fine it's over but I won't accept anything from him."**_

 _ **I nodded "Well you have all of us that's all this kid is going to need..he wants to go live the rockstar life let him..we'll help take care of this kid."**_

 _ **Nat stood up "I'm going to go get some sleep..and you guys better promise me you won't do anything to Jorel..I hate his guts right now but he is still this baby's father."**_

 _ **I nodded "We promise Nat."**_

 _ **She nodded and walked upstairs.**_

 _ **I sighed and sat down "What man could do that..."**_

 _ **Lusk just shrugged "An self centered asshole?"**_

 _ **Twitch nodded "I just want to kill the bastard."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know you do but we promised we wouldn't do that..and the last thing Nat needs is bailing us out of jail..."**_

 _ **Faisst walked in "Who's getting bailed out?"**_

 _ **Lusk sighed "Jorel dumped Nat after she told him she was knocked up.."**_

 _ **He turned on his heels ready to leave**_

 _ **Twitch grabbed his arm "No...we promised Nat we wouldn't do anything so we won't...what happens next is all her choice...we don't have to like it but we have to be there for her..at least for the next few months."**_

 _ **Faisst nodded "Fine.."**_

 _ **We all sat around talking for a while..after we all ate and the girls came back everyone went home...while Lacey went to bed I checked in on Nat who was alseep...I sighed and went to bed..**_

 _ **Lacey looked at me "How is she doing?"**_

 _ **I sighed "She's asleep."**_

 _ **She sighed "You're a pretty good brother you know that?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Not good enough to protect her."**_

 _ **Lacey shook her head "This isn't your fault...so the guy ended up being an ass but Nat is a smart girl...she'll figure this all out on her own..."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head "I know she will.."**_

 _ **She sighed "Night.."**_

 _ **I turned off the light and settled into bed "Night..." I layed there for a few minute thinking until I fell asleep**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(4 months later**_ )  
 _ **It has been 4 months since I've seen or heard from Natalie...the guys and the girls even my sister sees her all the times but Natalie won't even return my calls...I guess I diserved that..I freaked out on her and now I've lost the only girl I've ever loved...and now I'm missing on the most important thing in anyones life preparing for the birth of their first child...all JJ has allowed me to know is that Nat is now 6 months along and Nat is working on a clothing line and is living next door to Twitch and Kaci...I sighed as I walked into a store to buy something for the baby..Vicky agreed to give it to Nat for me..I turned the cornor and ran into someone I looked up to see my 6 month pregnant ex girlfriend in front of me "Nat.."**_

 _ **Natalie shook her headand turned around to walk away "I have nothing to say to you.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Natalie listen to me.."**_

 _ **She turned to face me "What should I say to you Jorel...how about this you are a selfish asshole...you broke up with me after I told you I was pregnant."**_

 _ **I sighed "I know and I diserve that..but will you please listen to me.."**_

 _ **Nat sighed "5 minutes."**_

 _ **I looked at her "I freaked out when you told me you were pregnant I'm 23 years old I'm not ready to be a dad.."**_

 _ **She shook her head "You think I'm ready to be a mom at 22 no I'm not but you know what I'm growing up preparing to raise this baby."**_

 _ **I nodded "And you shouldn't be...I should be right beside you...I fucked up Natalie and I'm the first to admit that..I've lost the love of my life and part me hopes I can get it back but I know I can't."**_

 _ **Natalie sighed "Damn it Jorel I loved you...hell I still do but I can't forget what you did.."**_

 _ **I took her face in my hands "Natalie I'm sorry I truly am..I want you in my life again...all this shit with the band means nothing to me if I don't have you to share it with."**_

 _ **She pulled away "No.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Nat.."**_

 _ **Natalie shook her head "You had your chance I'm not doing this again.."**_

 _ **I sighed as she walked off..I shook my head as I saw her say something to Brian then walk outside..**_

 _ **Brian walked up me "What the hell did you do to her..haven't you done enough to her...she's 6 months pregnant she doesn't need your shit."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'm trying to make this right."**_

 _ **He shook his head "I'll talk to her...I don't want to but you should be in that kid's life..it's your kid too."**_

 _ **I nodded "Does she know the sex?"**_

 _ **Brian shook his head "Not yet.."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "Can you tell her that I still love her...I always will.."**_

 _ **He nodded "I'll try.."**_

 _ **I nodded and left...I sighed as I saw Natalie leaning agianst my car "Come to yell at me again."**_

 _ **Natalie shook her head then leaned up and kissed me "I still love you...I want you here with me..with our baby...but you have to grow up Jorel..I don't mean give up beingyou but you need to act the way you should..you're going to be someone's dad."**_

 _ **I nodded "I promise."**_

 _ **She nodded "That's all I want."**_

 _ **I leaned down and kissed her...I pulled away slightly "Move back please?"**_

 _ **Natalie shook her head "You move in with me...I own the house I'm living in and I have the nursery all set up."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay..." I kissed her again "I love you."**_

 _ **She smiled "I love you too.."**_

 _ **I kissed her quickly and left...when I got home I saw everyone in the livingroom still ignoring me.."Alright if you are going to ignore me all the time why the hell are you in my house...or well what used to be my house."**_

 _ **Lynn raised an eyebrow "What do mean used to?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I'm selling the place orAron can have it I don't care..."**_

 _ **Aron looked at me "Where are you going to live?"**_

 _ **I smiled "With Natalie...we fixed everything...I moving in with her.."**_

 _ **JJ smiled "That's great.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Everyone hung out for a while then left I went to bed that night happy again...I got my girl and my kid back...**_


	6. Chapter 6

* _ **Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(3 weeks later)**_

 _ **I was cleaning up the house...the place was a bit of a mess since Jorel moved in last week..I was still finding a place for everything yeah we still live in Hollywood but a little more suburban...I looked up as I heard someone walk in a sit on the counter...I smiled slightly "Hey Lusk."**_

 _ **Jeremy smiled "How's the rockstar?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Good..."**_

 _ **He nodded "Still don't know the sex?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Nope."**_

 _ **Jeremy sighed "You know the guys still don't trust him you know that...I mean Brian, Twitch and I are giving him a chance..he seems intent on being there for you and the kid."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **He nodded "Tell me something Nat..what made you take him back?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "My heart...he said something that really got to me and I'm giving him the chance to prove it to me...plus he is the father and I don't want to be that chick who shuts out the dad just becuase they broke up."**_

 _ **Jeremy nodded "Makes since...but just know he hurts you or this kid...I don't think we could stop Faisst and Beau next time."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know..." I raised an eyebrow "Why are you here and not at Twitch's or Brian's?"**_

 _ **He shrugged "Come to talk to my best friend..since I don't know she's 6 1/2 months pregnant and home by herself."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks Jeremy.."**_

 _ **Jeremy hugged me..."So tell me who's going to be godfather?"**_

 _ **I laughed "I don't know...all of you I guess...how can I choose..the way I see if you are all like my brothers so in a way you're all this little one's uncles."**_

 _ **He nodded "Never thought of it that way.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah."**_

 _ **Brian walked in "Hey Nattie."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hey.."**_

 _ **He kissed the top of my head "Lacey told me to tell you tomorrow you, her and Kaci are going out shopping for the baby."**_

 _ **I nodded "Twice this week...keep up I won't have anywhere to put the stuff.."**_

 _ **Twitch laughed "You don't seem excited about shopping.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Would you want to go shopping looking like this."**_

 _ **He laughed "If I was pregnant I'd be on Oprah."**_

 _ **I laughed "Shut up."**_

 _ **Brian shook his head "What are you talking about Nat...you're pregnant...and honestly you can't even tell unless you wear a shirt like you are now."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Tell my head that."**_

 _ **He sighed "Whatever Nat."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah."**_

 _ **The guys hung out for a while then left to go do some practice runs and what not...someone walked in and wrapped their arms around my waist and whispered "I love you."**_

 _ **I smiled "Jorel.."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled "Who would of thought I'd end up living in Hollywood suburbia."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Well you are."**_

 _ **He kissed me "So what have you been doing all day?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Finding a place for all your stuff.."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "Babe why didn't you wait?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I'm 7 months pregnant...I had nothing else to do."**_

 _ **He kissed me "Get some shoes on..I'm taking you out to dinner."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Okay.." I walked into the livingroom and slipped on my shoes then we left and went out to dinner**_

 _ ***Lacey's pov***_

 _ **I walked into the house to find it empty but I heard the shower running...I walked upstiars and threw on my pajamas...I crawled on the bed and decided to read...I laughed when I felt someone yank the book out of my hand "Brian.."**_

 _ **Brian layed down beside me."Nat finds out the sex of the baby next week."**_

 _ **I smiled "That's great...we're still on for tomorrow though?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I layed my head on his chest after he turned off the light..."I'm glad her and Jorel are working things out..."**_

 _ **Brian sighed and nodded "So am I.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Really?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah...they have a kid coming soon.."**_

 _ **I smiled 'Yeah.."**_

 _ **Brian yawned "Night.."**_

 _ **I smiled 'Night.." I sighed deeply and slowly fell asleep**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later late November)**_

 _ **I walked into my Ronnie's house since Jorel was in the studio with the guys...I smiled widely as I saw all the guys sitting in the kitchen "It's a girl."**_

 _ **Lacey smiled "Oh that's wondeful Natalie..what are you going to name her?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Brooklynn Grace...we're going to call her Brooke."**_

 _ **Brian walked up and hugged me "Is she going to have Jorel's last name ours.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Her last name will be Decker."**_

 _ **Twitch laughed "The first kid of the Mulisha and it's a girl.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I found out a little fact...the sex of the baby isn't on us...how many yes..but the sex is all on the guy."**_

 _ **Lusk shook his head 'Now that's not fair."**_

 _ **Lacey shook her head "Shut up...do we get to throw you a shower?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Sure...JJ and the others are going to so you can just talk to them."**_

 _ **She smiled "I will.."**_

 _ **I hung out with them for a couple hours..I smiled "Well..I'm going home..7 months pregnant is not fun..just so you know.."**_

 _ **Todd laughed "Yeah now you can tell you're actually knocked up.."**_

 _ **I flipped him off "Jerk...I'll see you guys...well I guess when they have the shower.."**_

 _ **Brian hugged me "Be careful damn it.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I will..promise..but I have to go home and make some guys do some painting."**_

 _ **He laughed "Alright we'll see ya later then."**_

 _ **I smiled and left...I got home to smell paint..I raised and eyebrow and walked upstairs..I smiled when I saw Dillon,Jordan and George covered in paint..I smiled to see the room completely painted "Aww guys.."**_

 _ **George shrugged "We weren't at the sudio..we've been painting your daughter's room..."**_

 _ **I smiled "It's perfect guys.."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "Jorel painted some then went to help Matt and Aron finish putting furniture together in the the other room.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks.." I walked out of the room and down the hall..I leaned against the doorway and laughed "Who knew Hollywood Undead were such handymen?"**_

 _ **Aron flipped me off "Shut up.."**_

 _ **Jorel stood up and kissed me "Hey.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hey.."**_

 _ **He sighed "We got everything but the crib put together..as soon as the paint dries and we move the other stuff in there we'll begin on that."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay..." I smiled "I'mgoing to go get something to eat...you guys want a beer or something?"**_

 _ **The guys nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **I nodded and walked downstairs..I walked down to see George in the kitchen sitting on the counter..I put my hands on my hips "Why are you sitting on my counters covered in paint?"**_

 _ **George jumped down "Sorry.."**_

 _ **I laughed "I'm joking."**_

 _ **He laughed "So what 1 1/2 months left to go?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Something like that."**_

 _ **George smiled "Have fun with that."**_

 _ **I nodded "I will.."**_

 _ **He shook his head nd walked upstairs...**_

 _ **A few hours passed and the nursery was dry and they moved the furniture in..and put the crib together..I walked upstairs and smiled when I saw the room "Guys it's perfect."**_

 _ **Dillon grinned "You're welcome."**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm sure she is going to love it."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "Well we all have girlfriends to get home too so we'll see you later.."**_

 _ **I smiled as the guys left...I smiled and looked around the room as I felt Jorel's arms wrap around my waist "Thank you."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed my shoulder "Nothing but the best for our daughter..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah?"**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **I smiled "I agree."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed me "Go get some sleep..I'm going to go shower and I'll be there in a few."**_

 _ **I nodded and kissed me again "Night."**_

 _ **He smiled "Night..."**_

 _ **I walked to our room and changed clothes...I settled into bed and quickly fell asleep**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(3 weeks later December 28)**_

 _ **Today was my babyshower and at 8th months pregnant I really didn't want to be there..I was beyond uncomortable but the guys were getting along with Jorel and everyone was having fun so I sucked it up and tried to enjoy myself..I sighed deeply as I sat in one of the chairs..I looked up as someone sat beside me "Hey Lynn."**_

 _ **Lynn smiled "How you feeling?"**_

 _ **I groaned "Horrible..she's kicking every 5 minutes, I'm going to the bathroom every 10..I can't enjoy myself."**_

 _ **She nodded "Just keep telling yourself 3 weeks..and she'll be here and you'll be holding your baby girl."**_

 _ **I nodded "Trust me I'm trying."**_

 _ **Lynn laughed "I can't say I understand but I can imagine.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Jordan walked over and handed me a bottle of water "Jorel told me to bring this to you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks Jordan."**_

 _ **He nodded "You're welcome.."**_

 _ **Lynn smiled "See everyone knows you don't feel well." she stood up "If you need anything just let me know."**_

 _ **I smiled "I will.."**_

 _ **She smiled and walked off...**_

 _ **I stood up and walked inside..I sat down on the couch as propping my feet up on the couch...I smiled when I heard Dillon walk in "Hey.."**_

 _ **Dillon sat down at my feet "Aye momma...party is outside.."**_

 _ **I laughed "I'm pregnant Dillion...I'm hot and my feet hurt...I just want to sit inside where it's nice and cool for a few minutes."**_

 _ **He nodded "Want a foot rub?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Neh I'm good...I just need to sit.."**_

 _ **Dillon got up "Want me to bring you some food?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks Dillon."**_

 _ **He smiled "You're welcome."**_

 _ **I smiled as he walked away..I turned on the tv and let my hands rest on my stomach..I sighed "Cool it for 5 minutes Brooklynn..give me a break please."**_

 _ **Jorel appeared and handed me a plate.."Tired?"**_

 _ **I shook my head as he put my feet in his lap.."No just hot..." I sighed "I just want her here already.."**_

 _ **He nodded "So do I Nat so do I.."\**_

 _ **I sighed as I ate...when I finally finished I was surprised by Twitch taking my plate.."Guys stop..."**_

 _ **Twitch shrugged "What..you look comfortable so I'm taking your plate into the kitchen."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I can do it.."**_

 _ **He shrugged "Nat stop...you're 8 1/2 months along...just chill alright...we got all the clean up and shit."**_

 _ **I sighed "Fine."**_

 _ **We all hung out for a while longer then loaded all the gifts into he car...when Jorel and I got home..I went upstairs and changed clothes as Jorel brought all the gifts in..I walked into the nursery and began to put everything away...Jorel stopped me by wrapping his arms aorund my waist "Stop..."**_

 _ **I leaned my head back against his chest "3 weeks..barely."**_

 _ **He nodded "I know...and that means you need to take it easy and just relax."**_

 _ **I sighed "Okay.."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed my temple "Let's go get some sleep and we'll finish this tomorrow..I promise..just me and you."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **He took my hand as we walked back to our room...we crawled into bed and I layed my head on his chest...he let his hand rest on my stomach.."I love you..."**_

 _ **I smiled slightly "I love you too.."**_

 _ **Jorel turned off the lap "Night."**_

 _ **I yawned and slowly closed my eyes "Night.." I sighed softly and soon fell asleep**_

 _ ***JJ's pov***_

 _ **I sighed deeply as I flopped on the bed beside George..I crawled under the blanket and snuggled into my pillow..I looked over at George "Just think you're going to be Uncle George in a few weeks."**_

 _ **George laughed "I'm aware of that."**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm excited...I'm going to be someone's aunt.."**_

 _ **He nodded "I can tell you're excited..."**_

 _ **I layed my head on his chest "I think Jorel and Natalie are going to be great parents..."**_

 _ **George smiled as he turned off the light "So I..night babe"**_

 _ **"Night.."I snuggled into his arms and I slowly fell asleep**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(3 weeks later January 23)**_

 _ **20 hours have passed since Nat was admitted to the hospital...and just 4 hours ago our little girl was born..6 pounds 9 ounces 16 inches long..I leaned against the doorway as I watched Natalie hold Brooklynn while Brian, Twitch and Lusk were in there with her..I stepped outside to have a cigarette and decided to call JJ and let her now her niece was here.."Hey sis."**_

 _ **"Hey..she here yet?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..6 pounds 9 ounces 16 inches long...perfect to say the least."**_

 _ **"That's great...I wish I didn't have this cold or I'd come see them.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah the others have already came to see her, most of the Mulisha..Brian, Lacey, Twitch, Kaciand Jeremy are visiting her now..I'm outside having a smoke."**_

 _ **"So are you going to do the right thing and marry her?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Not right now...we'll have enough on our plate with the album coming out, a tour and a baby."**_

 _ **"Makes sense but you gotta to the right thing sooner or later and marry her."**_

 _ **I nodded "I will...I promise."**_

 _ **"Well I'm going to go lay down..send me a picture of my niece damn it.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Bye JJ.."**_

 _ **"Bye.."**_

 _ **I hung up...I sent her a picture then walked inside..just as the others were leaving.."See you guys.."**_

 _ **Twitch nodded then looked at me "You're a father now you better act like it..because I will not sit back next time."**_

 _ **I nodded "It's not going to happen again..and you have nothing to worry about Brooklynn and Nat are the center of my world now."**_

 _ **He nodded "Better stay that way.."**_

 _ **I nodded as he left...I walked into the room to see Nat sitting there with Brooke laying on her chest "Twitch might not be that big but the damn guy is frightening."**_

 _ **Natalie laughed "He did it again didn't he?"**_

 _ **I nodded and sat on the bed beside her..."yeah but I get where he's coming from...I'll never forgive myself for running on you...leaving you to fend for yourself for 5 months.."**_

 _ **She shook her head "No...you are here now..you're taking care of me and you're taking care of Brooke..that's whats important."**_

 _ **I leaned down nd kissed her "I love you...both of you."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "I love you too."**_

 _ **I pressed a kiss to the top of my daughter's head as I layed her on my chest.."Who would of thought I'd end up a dad."**_

 _ **She let her head rest against my shoulder "Well you have sex it's bound to happen..it just happened before we expect it to."**_

 _ **I smiled "True...you have to be exhausted...it's 10 pm you have to be tired."**_

 _ **Nat nodded "You have no earthly idea.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Get some sleep.."**_

 _ **She yawned "Okay..."**_

 _ **I smiled as I watched her fall asleep...I yawned as a nurse came in and got Brooklynn...I sighed deeply and slowly fell asleep**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(4 months later May)**_

 _ **It has been 4 months since Brooklynn was born and things have been amazing..the Mulisha is preparing for the X-games while Jorel and the boys are preparing for their first tour in September...I decided to stay in LA with the baby instead of taking her on the road..but I planned on attending the X-Games this year..at the request of Lusk and Potter..I couldn't refuse...I sat there watching the guys rehearse...I smiled down at Brooklynn as she kept her eyes on Jorel..I looked up as someone sat down "Hey JJ.."**_

 _ **JJ smiled "How's my niece?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Watching her dad..."**_

 _ **She nodded "You sure you won't reconsider coming on the road with us...I mean come on you'll have us all to help with Brooke."**_

 _ **I shook my head "She'll only be 7 months..I don't want to take her on the road yet...it's the first tour it will be nuts..later on I'll take her but not yet."**_

 _ **JJ nodded "I understand that...I still wish you'd come though."**_

 _ **I smiled "Me too but I have to think about Brooke."**_

 _ **She smiled "Well do you mind if I steal my niece for a while?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Go ahead..."**_

 _ **JJ picked her up "Come on Brooke..lets go get some fresh air...let your momma have a break."**_

 _ **I smile softly as I watched the guys finish their rehearsal..I motion to the side door when George gave me a look..."She's took Brooke for a while.."**_

 _ **Jorel walked over to the pool table I was sitting on and stood between my legs..."Still hard to belive 4 months ago you gave birth to our daughter."**_

 _ **I nodded "I'm one of the lucky ones I guess..."**_

 _ **He smiled "I'm really liking the new boobs though.."**_

 _ **I smacked his chest "You are a perv.."**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Sue me...the mother of my child is still hot 4 months after giving birth."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Jorel.."**_

 _ **He smiled down at me "What...it's the truth...you were hot as hell before now you're even hotter."**_

 _ **I wrapped my arms around his neck "How am I hotter?"**_

 _ **Jorel smiled "You made me a dad."**_

 _ **I smiled "You're first Father's Day..."**_

 _ **He nodded "Speaking of which did you like your Mother's Day gift?"**_

 _ **I looked at my bracelet..I smiled "I love it.."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled "Great..."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you."**_

 _ **He leaned down and kissed me...he pulled away after a few minutes and let his forehead rest against mine "I love you too.."**_

 _ **Jordan cleared his throat "Isn't that what got you Brooklynn?"**_

 _ **I laughed "No...birthday sex is what got us Brooklynn."**_

 _ **He laughed "Right either way we don't need another Jorel running around just yet."**_

 _ **Jorel flipped him off "Don't you have a girlfriend to go to bed with?"**_

 _ **Jordan grinned "Oh Lynn..."**_

 _ **I shook my head as we walked off...I looked up at Jorel.."What do you think about letting JJ and George watch Brooke tonight and we have ourselves a date night.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Sounds good."**_

 _ **I smiled "Really?"**_

 _ **He nodded "You've been doting mom since Brooke was born while I goout with the guys...you diserve a night out..just the two of us..or we can rent some movies and I'll make you dinner...well order you dinner."**_

 _ **I smiled "I like that...staying home.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "So it's a date we're letting JJ watch Brooklynn and then we're staying in."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Honestly I don't care..."**_

 _ **He smiled "Let's go.." when we saw George he yelled out "Yo George come here."**_

 _ **George walked over "Whats up?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Do you mind watching Brooke tonight?"**_

 _ **He shook his head "Not at all why?"**_

 _ **Jorel smiled "We're going to have a date night.."**_

 _ **George nodded "Sure..we'll watch her we have plenty of her stuff at the house..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks..."**_

 _ **He nodded "Have fun..."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "We will..."**_

 _ **I walked over and kissed the top of Brooke's head "Anything happens just call."**_

 _ **JJ shook her head "Natalie...she'll be fine go have a night out with your man."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks.."**_

 _ **She nodded "You're welcome."**_

 _ **George handed Jorel his keys.."We'll need your car since you have the carseat.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded and handed him the keys "You don't have one in yours?"**_

 _ **He nodded "We do in Johnnie's car but not mine."**_

 _ **I smiled "Right.."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled as we left..he looked over at me "Don't go into mommy mode please...enjoy tonight you'll see Brooke in the morning."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know.."**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **We decided to stay in and order pizza...not the most romantic thing in the world but it's simple just like us..we layed on the couch watchingsome random movie..I ran my hand down Nat's back "How many kids do you see us having?"**_

 _ **Nat looked up at me "What?"**_

 _ **I moved a piece of hair out of her face "How many kids do you see us having?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "2 maybe 3...I don't know really."**_

 _ **I smiled down at her "3?"**_

 _ **Nat shrugged "I don't know..it was always just me and Brian..I wanted more brother or a sister but never happened."**_

 _ **I nodded "You want 3 kids with me?"**_

 _ **She smiled "Who else?"**_

 _ **I smiled and kissed her.."Then I guess we'll have 2 more kids in the future.."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "Really?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Whatever you want you can have.."**_

 _ **She kissed me "I love you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you too.." I smiled as she layed her head back on my chest...I ran my hand through her hair as we both fell asleep on the couch**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(3 months later August)**_

 _ **I was in Baltimore for the Virgin Music Festival while Nat remained in LA with Brooklynn...I picked up my cell phone and called her "Hey.."**_

 _ **"Hey yourself."**_

 _ **I smiled "Happy Birthday.."**_

 _ **"That's not till tomorrow."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know but tomorrow is the show so I might not get the chance to call you.."**_

 _ **"Oh well thank you then.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hows our girl?"**_

 _ **"She's sitting in her walker watching Little Einsteins while I'm helping Lacey gets some food ready for the guys..."**_

 _ **I nodded "When are you heading back to LA?"**_

 _ **"Monday."**_

 _ **I nodded "We'll be back Tuesday or Wednesday"**_

 _ **"Great..oh Brooklynn tried to crawl last night..she's got the hands and knees down just moving is her only problem..she bounces and scoots."**_

 _ **I laughed "She's trying.."**_

 _ **"She's determined..."**_

 _ **I sighed "God I'm going to miss you two over the next few months...I'm going to miss her trying to walk all of it."**_

 _ **"Well Brian gave me a camera so I can document everything..I was looking at one yesterday and he bought it."**_

 _ **I nodded "Remind me to thank him."**_

 _ **"I miss you..we both miss you."**_

 _ **I smiled "I miss you two as well..just thing 5 more months and Brooke will be a year old."**_

 _ **"I know it's crazy.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I gotta go baby we're about to rehearse..I love you and give Brooke a kiss for me."**_

 _ **"I will...I love you too..tell the guys and the girls I said hi"**_

 _ **I smiled "I will...bye."**_

 _ **"Bye."**_

 _ **I smiled hung up the phone..and walked inside "Alright Nat says hi..."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded and we left..**_

 _ ***Brian's pov***_

 _ **Since it was raining we were inside for our party..I sat on the floor playing with my niece while Kaci, Lacey and Nat were in the kitchen...I laughed as I watched Brooklynn try her damnest to crawl..my eyes widened when she began to move "Nattie...come here.."**_

 _ **Natalie walked into the living room "What?"**_

 _ **I smiled 'Get your phone...your daughter is crawling.."**_

 _ **She grabbed her phone and began to film it...she smiled as she sent it "That's my girl."**_

 _ **Twitch laughed "I guess that is a Deegan gene...won't give up until they get it."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Just about.."**_

 _ **Nat smiled as she picked up Brooklynn "Yes but look at us..the Mulisha, my clothing line..we've turned out pretty damn good."**_

 _ **Lusk nodded "No arguements here?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yup.."**_

 _ **Ronnie laughed "Right.."**_

 _ **We hung out for a little while until the guys decided to go home...I poked my into the room Nat was staying in "Brooke asleep?"**_

 _ **Nat nodded "Sound asleep.."**_

 _ **I walked over and smiled "I'm proud of you just so you know..you've turned out to me a pretty kickass adult..you have a good career and you turned out to be a damn good mom."**_

 _ **She smiled "You think so?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah...you've put Brooklynn first in everything you've done...that to me makes you one hell of a mom."**_

 _ **Nat smiled softly "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I sighed "You're not taking Brooke on the road are you?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No..we agreed after they do Europe we'll take Brooklynn on tour first tour will be nuts."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good.."**_

 _ **Nat sighed "Well I'm going to get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head 'Night.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Night.."**_

 _ **I nodded and walked out..I walked into my room to find Lacey already asleep..I changed clothes then crawled into bed and went to sleep**_


	12. Chapter 12

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(1 month later January)**_

 _ **Today was Brooklynn's first birthday..we didn't go all out we just decided to have a little barbecue..but everything was surrounding her.. I leaned against the pillar on the back porch as I watched my daughter run around with the guys...she started walking on New Years and she hasn't stopped...I felt a hand on my shoulder..I turned my head and smiled "Hey Jeremy.."**_

 _ **Lusk smiled "How does it feel to be the mom of a toddler."**_

 _ **I crossed my arms "Never thought in a million years I'd have a 1 year old at 23...but I can't imagine life without her.."**_

 _ **He smiled "Yeah she is a character...just like her mom.."**_

 _ **I smiled "When are you and Ashley going to have kids?"**_

 _ **Lusk shrugged "We decided in the next year or so.."**_

 _ **I smiled "You'll be a great dad one day."**_

 _ **He smiled "Thanks...well...I'm going to Costa Rica on Sunday so I won't see Brooklynn till I get back...we'll bring her back a bear or something."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay...be careful alright."**_

 _ **Lusk smiled "I will be.." he hugged me "I gotta go home and finish packing..see you in a few weeks alright."**_

 _ **I nodded "Bye.."**_

 _ **He smiled and left..**_

 _ **Lizzie walked up "What was that about?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Lusk is leaving this weekend for some contest thing in Costa Rica on the 7th..so he was telling me bye."**_

 _ **She nodded "You and the guys are really close aren't you.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..we are..they're like my brothers..one actually being my brother."**_

 _ **Lizzie nodded "So when are you brother and Lacey getting married?"**_

 _ **I smiled "They got married in September when my parents were here...small little intimate wedding.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Oh..that makes since...are you and Jorel going to go big or intimate?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I don't know..probably a mixture..I don't picture getting Hollywood Undead in tuxes."**_

 _ **Lizzie laughed "Good luck with that."**_

 _ **I nodded "I might get them to agree to nice clothes but tuxes I doubt it.."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Who knows Jorel is so in love with you he would get married in pink if you asked him to."**_

 _ **I smiled "I know.."**_

 _ **Lizzie smiled "I'm sure he'll wear a tux for you..but I think you're the only one he would wear one for."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **She smiled and walked off...**_

 _ **Brooklynn ran up to me "Mommy...no"**_

 _ **I laughed Brooke only knew 3 words Daddy, Mommy and No...I picked her up and kissed her little cheek "My birthday girl.." I balanced her on my hip as I made my way out to the table we had set up..**_

 _ **Brian clapped his hands "Alright time to sing happy birthday to Little Miss Brooklynn Grace.."**_

 _ **Brooklynn grinned and clapped her hands as everyone sang..**_

 _ **I smiled "Blow out the candle Brooke.." I shook my head as Jorel helped her...**_

 _ **We alllaughed as Brooklynn grabbed the cupcake and squeeze it in her hands then grabbed Jorel's lip..Twitch busted out laughing "She's a Deegan alright."**_

 _ **I laughed "Too much time with HU and The Mulisha...you've corrupted my little girl."**_

 _ **Ronnie shook his head "I blame DNA.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Watchin Faisst..."**_

 _ **The night progressed and soon my little girl was passed out on Jordan's shoulder...he sighed "You know it's too bad George had to miss out on all this."**_

 _ **I nodded and I gently took my daughter from him "I know..buthe called and wished Brooke a happy brithday.."**_

 _ **He hugged me slightly "See you later alright.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Bye.."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled and left..**_

 _ **Once everyone was gone I put Brooke to bed..I moved her hair out of her face and smiled "My beautiful little girl...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you or your dad..you make all this so much more worth it."**_

 _ **Jorel walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "I took all the trash out...and by the way I don't know what I would do without you or Brooke either."**_

 _ **I leaned my head back against his chest.."She's growing up too fast."**_

 _ **He shook his head "I know but all we can do is just cherish every moment with her."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know.."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed my cheek "Let's get some sleep..our little birthday girl doesn't believe in sleeping late."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know it."**_

 _ **He took my hand and we went to bed..**_

 _ ***JJ's pov***_

 _ **I sighed as I waited for George's call...I promised I would tell him all about Brooke's party..when my cell rang I picked up "George.."**_

 _ **"Hey.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hi...you should of seen her babe...she looked as cute as could be and she shoved cake in Jorel's face."**_

 _ **"She is her mother's daughter."**_

 _ **I nodded "She looks more and more like Natalie everyday..the only hint of Jorel is the slight curl of her hair and the face she has Jorel's eyes and nose."**_

 _ **"I can't wait to get out I miss everyone and the little rugrat...expecially you...I miss you so much babe."**_

 _ **I sighed "I miss you too...the girls have been keeping me busy...and Brooklynn is running around now so she keeps all of us busy.."**_

 _ **"Yeah..well I only have 1 more week and I'm home..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Then we go on tour.."**_

 _ **"Yeah Nat and Brooke aren't coming are they?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Nope...Jorel doesn't want Brooklynn in Europe and it's likely Nat isn't going to go on the Saints and Sinners tour either she kinda agreed to stay in LA with Lynn..."**_

 _ **"Makes since...I only got like 5 more minutes to talk..how are you doing?"**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm good...can't wait to have you home and in my arms again."**_

 _ **"I miss you too more than you could even imagine.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you okay...I'll see you in a week."**_

 _ **"I love you too..bye..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Bye..baby.."**_

 _ **"Bye.."**_

 _ **I hung up the phone and sighed softly..and slowly fell asleep**_


	13. Chapter 13

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(1 month later January)**_

 _ **Today was Brooklynn's first birthday..we didn't go all out we just decided to have a little barbecue..but everything was surrounding her.. I leaned against the pillar on the back porch as I watched my daughter run around with the guys...she started walking on New Years and she hasn't stopped...I felt a hand on my shoulder..I turned my head and smiled "Hey Jeremy.."**_

 _ **Lusk smiled "How does it feel to be the mom of a toddler."**_

 _ **I crossed my arms "Never thought in a million years I'd have a 1 year old at 23...but I can't imagine life without her.."**_

 _ **He smiled "Yeah she is a character...just like her mom.."**_

 _ **I smiled "When are you and Ashley going to have kids?"**_

 _ **Lusk shrugged "We decided in the next year or so.."**_

 _ **I smiled "You'll be a great dad one day."**_

 _ **He smiled "Thanks...well...I'm going to Costa Rica on Sunday so I won't see Brooklynn till I get back...we'll bring her back a bear or something."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay...be careful alright."**_

 _ **Lusk smiled "I will be.." he hugged me "I gotta go home and finish packing..see you in a few weeks alright."**_

 _ **I nodded "Bye.."**_

 _ **He smiled and left..**_

 _ **Lizzie walked up "What was that about?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Lusk is leaving this weekend for some contest thing in Costa Rica on the 7th..so he was telling me bye."**_

 _ **She nodded "You and the guys are really close aren't you.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..we are..they're like my brothers..one actually being my brother."**_

 _ **Lizzie nodded "So when are you brother and Lacey getting married?"**_

 _ **I smiled "They got married in September when my parents were here...small little intimate wedding.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Oh..that makes since...are you and Jorel going to go big or intimate?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I don't know..probably a mixture..I don't picture getting Hollywood Undead in tuxes."**_

 _ **Lizzie laughed "Good luck with that."**_

 _ **I nodded "I might get them to agree to nice clothes but tuxes I doubt it.."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Who knows Jorel is so in love with you he would get married in pink if you asked him to."**_

 _ **I smiled "I know.."**_

 _ **Lizzie smiled "I'm sure he'll wear a tux for you..but I think you're the only one he would wear one for."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **She smiled and walked off...**_

 _ **Brooklynn ran up to me "Mommy...no"**_

 _ **I laughed Brooke only knew 3 words Daddy, Mommy and No...I picked her up and kissed her little cheek "My birthday girl.." I balanced her on my hip as I made my way out to the table we had set up..**_

 _ **Brian clapped his hands "Alright time to sing happy birthday to Little Miss Brooklynn Grace.."**_

 _ **Brooklynn grinned and clapped her hands as everyone sang..**_

 _ **I smiled "Blow out the candle Brooke.." I shook my head as Jorel helped her...**_

 _ **We alllaughed as Brooklynn grabbed the cupcake and squeeze it in her hands then grabbed Jorel's lip..Twitch busted out laughing "She's a Deegan alright."**_

 _ **I laughed "Too much time with HU and The Mulisha...you've corrupted my little girl."**_

 _ **Ronnie shook his head "I blame DNA.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Watchin Faisst..."**_

 _ **The night progressed and soon my little girl was passed out on Jordan's shoulder...he sighed "You know it's too bad George had to miss out on all this."**_

 _ **I nodded and I gently took my daughter from him "I know..buthe called and wished Brooke a happy brithday.."**_

 _ **He hugged me slightly "See you later alright.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Bye.."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled and left..**_

 _ **Once everyone was gone I put Brooke to bed..I moved her hair out of her face and smiled "My beautiful little girl...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you or your dad..you make all this so much more worth it."**_

 _ **Jorel walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "I took all the trash out...and by the way I don't know what I would do without you or Brooke either."**_

 _ **I leaned my head back against his chest.."She's growing up too fast."**_

 _ **He shook his head "I know but all we can do is just cherish every moment with her."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know.."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed my cheek "Let's get some sleep..our little birthday girl doesn't believe in sleeping late."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know it."**_

 _ **He took my hand and we went to bed..**_

 _ ***JJ's pov***_

 _ **I sighed as I waited for George's call...I promised I would tell him all about Brooke's party..when my cell rang I picked up "George.."**_

 _ **"Hey.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hi...you should of seen her babe...she looked as cute as could be and she shoved cake in Jorel's face."**_

 _ **"She is her mother's daughter."**_

 _ **I nodded "She looks more and more like Natalie everyday..the only hint of Jorel is the slight curl of her hair and the face she has Jorel's eyes and nose."**_

 _ **"I can't wait to get out I miss everyone and the little rugrat...expecially you...I miss you so much babe."**_

 _ **I sighed "I miss you too...the girls have been keeping me busy...and Brooklynn is running around now so she keeps all of us busy.."**_

 _ **"Yeah..well I only have 1 more week and I'm home..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Then we go on tour.."**_

 _ **"Yeah Nat and Brooke aren't coming are they?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Nope...Jorel doesn't want Brooklynn in Europe and it's likely Nat isn't going to go on the Saints and Sinners tour either she kinda agreed to stay in LA with Lynn..."**_

 _ **"Makes since...I only got like 5 more minutes to talk..how are you doing?"**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm good...can't wait to have you home and in my arms again."**_

 _ **"I miss you too more than you could even imagine.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you okay...I'll see you in a week."**_

 _ **"I love you too..bye..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Bye..baby.."**_

 _ **"Bye.."**_

 _ **I hung up the phone and sighed softly..and slowly fell asleep**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later Feb 10)**_

 _ **The guys left for Europe 2 days ago so I was hope alone...well with Brooklynn who was upstairs asleep while I sat downstairs drawing up some designs...suddenly there was a knock at the door I got up and answered it to see Kaci and Twitch.."Hey.."**_

 _ **Twitch looked at me with sorrow in his eyes...and Kaci looked like she had been crying.."Nat sit down.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "What's going on guys?"**_

 _ **He sighed "Lusk was in an accident the other day...he crashed and hit head first...we got a call not too long ago from Ashley...Nat...he didn't make it.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "No...I just talk to him last week..he can't be.."**_

 _ **Twitch nodded "He's gone Natalie.."**_

 _ **I bit my lip fighting back tears.."He said he's be careful.."**_

 _ **He hugged me "Nat.."**_

 _ **I broke down in tears..."No.."**_

 _ **Twitch sighed as he rubbed my back "Shh.."**_

 _ **I pulled away wiping my eyes "Can you watch Brooke..I have to go see Brian.."**_

 _ **He nodded "We'll watch her.."**_

 _ **I grabbed my phone, purse and keys..I slipped on my shoes quickly and rushed out to my car...I sped off to Brian's when I got there I rushed into the house to find Ronnie, Beau, Todd and Brian sitting on the couch.."Someone please tell me this isn't true..that this is someone idea of a fucking joke...tell me Jeremy is going to walk through that door laughing like he alway does.."**_

 _ **Brian shook his head "No Nat...he's gone.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "No.."**_

 _ **He walked over and hugged me "Nat don't.."**_

 _ **I buried my face into his shoulder and cried..my best friend is dead..just days after I talked to him...suddenly Ash popped into my head "Ashley?"**_

 _ **Ronnie sighed "She flew out to San Jose after the accident..she called us and told us the he passed.."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "Damn it..this isn't fair..why Jeremy?"**_

 _ **Brian shrugged "Life isn't fair."**_

 _ **I sat down in a chair "Right.."**_

 _ **He sighed "Who has Brooke?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Twitch and Kaci are watching her.."**_

 _ **Brian nodded "Go home...be with your daughter and call Jorel...that's all you can do right now...if we find out more I'll call you first thing I promise.."**_

 _ **I sighed softly and nodded "Okay.." I hugged the guys and left...when I got home and Twitch and Kaci left..I walked upstairs and took a shower and put on some pajama pants and a tank top..I walked into my daughter's room to find her wide awake playing with the bear Jeremy got her for her birthday..I smiled slightly and picked Brooke up and her bear then sat down in the chair "What you got here Brooke.."**_

 _ **Brooklynn looked at me "Boo."**_

 _ **I kissed the side of her head "Remember Brooklynn no matter what me and your daddy love you so much..nothing in the world is ever going to change that..and all your uncles love you just as much..you're aunts too...and your Uncle Jeremy loved you too...just like you were his own flesh and blood.." after I fed her, bathed her and got her ready for bed I sat in the chair and just held her until she fell asleep...I layed her in bed and placed the bear in her arms..I sighed softly and flipped on the monitor then turned off the lights..I went to my room and got in bed...I picked up my phone and called Jorel..my voice cracked "Baby.."**_

 _ **"Nat whats wrong.."**_

 _ **I bit my lip "Jorel...Jeremy's dead..."**_

 _ **"Twitch?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No...Lusk."**_

 _ **"Baby I'm sorry...you okay?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "I don't know...he had an accident during his run on the 7th...he passed earlier today."**_

 _ **"We'll be home in a week or so...will you be okay?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I think so...baby my best friend is dead...and I came home and Brooklynn was sitting in bed playing with the bear he got her.."**_

 _ **"You know this is probably the last thing he would want you doing...crying over him...try to remember all the good stuff you two have been through...like I don't know..you helping him propose to Ashley.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Ashley...god I haven't even thought about calling her...all I could think about how you're in another country and our daughter."**_

 _ **"She won't hold that against you...why don't you call her now and I'll call you tomorrow?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No...I need to here your voice..I'll call her tomorrow so I don't break down because if I called her now I would and she doesn't need that."**_

 _ **"Well I'm just sitting out here on the hotel balcony smoking so just talk I'll listen."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'd rather here you tell me how everything is going."**_

 _ **"It's going good..Europe is amazing...I'm definetly bringing you and Brooke out here oneday...let her live the rock star child life."**_

 _ **I smiled "Don't spoil her too much.."**_

 _ **"Natalie...I know you had a close relationship with Jeremy but from what I know he would kick your ass for crying."**_

 _ **I laughed slightly "I wish you were home right now."**_

 _ **"I'll be home soon..baby I will..until then keep you're head up becuase Ashley is going to need all of you..but with you being his best female friend she'll probably lean on you more so stay the strong woman I fell in love with.."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "I love you.."**_

 _ **"I love you too..more than I could ever say...now get some sleep please and I'll call you tomorrow.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good night.."**_

 _ **"Good night..I love you.."**_

 _ **I sighed "I love you too...bye.."**_

 _ **"Bye.."**_

 _ **I hung up and turned off the lamp...I snuggled into my pillow and surpringly slept soundly**_


	15. Chapter 15

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later)**_

 _ **It's been two weeks since everything happened..and just days ago was the funeral...the hardest thing anyone could ever do..bury their best friend...today however Jorel and the guys were due home..for a few days then they started the Saints and Sinners tour...I decided not to go next month but agreed to bring Brooke out on the road in April..oh did I mention Jorel and I set a date we're getting married October 1st..and we're going traditional for the sake of our familes...with Lacey watching Brooklynn I sat at the airport tapping my foot impatiently..I'll be honest the only thing that kept me from breaking down these past 2 weeks was talking to the guys on the phone..I mean Brian and the guys helped but it helped more to have the outsider that wasn't close to him...I smiled as I heard the familier laugh of Dillon..I smiled "Aye Funny.."**_

 _ **Dillon hugged me "Aye Momma...where's Baby Rocker?"**_

 _ **I sighed "With Brian."**_

 _ **He pulled away and looked down at me "How you holding up?"**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "Better...I miss having him around..but I'm a lot better.."**_

 _ **Dillon hugged me again "Good.."**_

 _ **I laughed as I felt 4 pairs of arms..I moved my head to see Lizzie, JJ, Emily and Vicky.."Hi.."**_

 _ **Lizzie hugged me again "Oh my god we missed you and Brooke so much.." she looked around "Where is she."**_

 _ **I sighed "Home with Brian she has the flu...she got sick after the funeral..it rained like crazy."**_

 _ **Emily frowned "Aww the poor baby..."**_

 _ **Vicky sighed "How you doing?"**_

 _ **I smiled slightly "I'm better..how are you?"**_

 _ **She smiled "A lot better now...I wish I could of said goodbye."**_

 _ **I nodded "Ashley understood why you weren't here and no one holds anything against you."**_

 _ **Vicky nodded "Thanks..I'll have to go see her tomorrow.."**_

 _ **I nodded "She'd like that..."**_

 _ **She nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **After hugging everyone I saw Jorel..I walked up to him and just hugged him "I missed you."**_

 _ **Jorel locked his arms around my waist not letting go.."Where's Brooke?"**_

 _ **I sighed softly "WIth Brian.."**_

 _ **He looked down at me "She still sick?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..she wanted to come but I didn't want to take her out."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "I'm glad you didn't.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah."**_

 _ **He gently took my face in his hands "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Everyone has asked that..but yes I'm fine..I'm still sad but who wouldn't be..I have our beautiful little girl and you're home well at least for a couple days."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed me "I love you so much.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you too.."**_

 _ **He looked over my shoulder "They've left us.."**_

 _ **I laughed so "They have."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed me again "Come on I've been away from my little girl too long.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Let's go home.."**_

 _ **He picked up his bags then took my hand and we went out to the car..when we got home he sat is bags down and rushed upstairs to Brooklynn's room**_

 _ **I smiled at Brian "Thanks for watching her for me."**_

 _ **Briansmiled "I love the kid I don't mind at all..and with Lacey's due date coming in just a couple months I need all the practice I can get.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah"**_

 _ **Henodded "You going to leave with them?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "April I am...Brooke is starting to ask questions and she's sick I don't want to take her out on the road with the flu.."**_

 _ **He nodded "That would be wise." he hugged me "I'll see you later alright."**_

 _ **I nodded "Take care of my neice and nephew alright.."**_

 _ **Brian laughed "I will.."**_

 _ **I smiled as he left...I took Jorel's bags upstairs and sat them in our room...I decided to take a quick shower and change into some sweats and a tank top...I walked into Brooke's room to find Jorel sitting in the chair with Brooke in his lap both of them sound asleep...I leaned against the doorway and smiled..I walked over moving my daughters messy auburn hair out of her face and took Jorel's hat off of him...I smiled when he opened his eyes.."Sorry.."**_

 _ **Jorel shook his head "Brian leave?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.." I picked Brooke up and layed her in her bed..I covered her up as I felt Jorel wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle my neck "I'm glad you're home.."**_

 _ **He nodded "I wish I could of been here for you..even if it was just to hold you."**_

 _ **I entwined my fingers with his "You were..you listen to me..something you didn't have to do but you did..and I love you so much for it."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "So have you started wedding plans?"**_

 _ **I nodded "It took my mind off everything..."**_

 _ **He kissed my shoulder "I bet he's up there smiling because all of you are going on with your lives...and you're finally marrying me."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah he was happy about that...us doing the right thing and getting married."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded as he looked down at my hand "How about we pay tribute to him..oneday."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "How?"**_

 _ **He smiled "If we ever have a boy...we'll put Jeremy in his name."**_

 _ **I turned and looked at him "Really?"**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "He was your best friend..and our daughter adored him...and he adored her..I couldn't think of a better way to pay tribute to him."**_

 _ **I hugged him "Thank you."**_

 _ **He smiled "You're welcome."**_

 _ **I looked up at him "Let's go to bed.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Sounds like a good idea to me."**_

 _ **I smiled as I turned off Brooklynn's light..we walked out and went to our room and went to bed**_


	16. Chapter 16

_***Brian's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later April 20)**_

 _ **I was beyond excited I was now a dad..twice...I picked up my cell and called Natalie.."Nat..you're an aunt."**_

 _ **"Really..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Hannah Jane and Tyler James Deegan...Tyler was born at 2:35 pm weighting at 5lbs 8 oz 15 16 inches long...Hannah was born at 2:38 weighing 5 lbs 6 ounces 15 inches long...my god Nattie I'm a dad..."**_

 _ **"Congratulations big brother...you're a parent.."**_

 _ **I sighed "This is probably a question I should ask Jorel but were you afraid to hold Brooklynn?"**_

 _ **"Yeah I was...so was Jorel..but I held her and everything just clicked..same with Jorel..his whole face just lit up when he held her."**_

 _ **I smiled 'Wait till you see them Natalie...they're perfect.."**_

 _ **"I can't wait..we'll be back in LA on the 5th"**_

 _ **I nodded "How is Brooke liking the road?"**_

 _ **"She loves it..she stands on the couch looking out the window..she runs around the arena.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Where you guys at now?"**_

 _ **"Canada...yes my little girls first taste of another country...she is loving every minute of it..and spending time with her dad."**_

 _ **I nodded "That's great...well we all miss you two..Twitch is just blah...he said it's no the same not hearing Brooke's excited little squeals while he's riding.."**_

 _ **"Tell him to go have a kid."**_

 _ **I laughed "They are.."**_

 _ **"Wait what?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Kaci is pregnant...she's due is September 1"**_

 _ **"Oh good..just in time for my wedding."**_

 _ **I smiled "I still can't believe you're getting married...and you have a toddler.."**_

 _ **"Oh..Jorel and I were talking when he got home last time about another baby...and we are going to after this tour...and if we have a boy we're going to name him after Jeremy."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah..Lusk would of loved that."**_

 _ **"Yeah I know.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Well kid I gotta go..need to bond with my kids."**_

 _ **"Alright..bye daddy."**_

 _ **I laughed "Bye mom."**_

 _ **"Congrats Bri...bye."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I smiled and hung up my phone...I walked intothe nursery..I spent some time withHannah andTyler...I then walked into the room to see Lacey sound asleep..I sat down in the chair and slowly fell asleep myself**_


	17. Chapter 17

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(4 months later August 31)**_

 _ **With the tour over for now life was amazing, I have a gorgeous niece and a handsome nephew but I also now have two beautiful goddaughtersColby Lynn Terrell and as of yesterdayBreanna Marie Stenberg...I sat on the couch with Brooke as I held Colby.."Jordan I believe you actually did something right.."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Yeah..I know.."**_

 _ **I smiled "She is just the cutest little girl..." I stopped "Next to Brooklynn of coarse.."**_

 _ **He laughed "Of coarse.."**_

 _ **I smiled "All these babies coming makes we want another."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "That's something you need to take up with your fiance not me."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm just stating something.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Well you are getting married soon so who knows what could happen..speaking of which we go for suit fittings tomorrow right?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah...and final fittings for the bridesmaids and mine."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Right...well okay.."**_

 _ **I laughed as he walked off..."You're daddy is weird."**_

 _ **Lynn walked down "Thanks for watching her while I showered Nat..you're a saint."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm not a saint...I'm just the mother of a 1 1/2 year old and I've been through this."**_

 _ **She smiled "Still I owe you one.."**_

 _ **I smiled "You owe me nothing..I don't care a bit in the world to take care of this precious little girl...do we Brooke?"**_

 _ **Brooke shook her head "No.."**_

 _ **Lynn took Colby out of my arms.."Well you are welcomed anytime to come see her Brooke.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Tay.."**_

 _ **I looked down at Brooke as she yawned..I stood up and picked her up "Well I'm going to head home and put this one down for a nap..I'll see you later okay.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Alright bye.."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I picked up my purse and keys then walked out..after I got Brooke in her seat I drove off..when I got home I carried my now sleeping little girl to see George, Aron, Jorel, Matt and Dillon sitting on the couch playing video games..I walked upstairs and put Brooke to bed then walked back down..the guys were clueless that I was home so I got on idea..I snuck up behind George and yelled "You lose!" as if by luck all 5 of them died at once..I laughed "Wow that worked better than I planned.."**_

 _ **Aron gave me a look "That was wrong.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Someone could of walked in a robbed the place and you 5 wouldn't of even noticed.."**_

 _ **Jorel leaned up and kissed my cheek "Where is Brooke?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Upstairs asleep"**_

 _ **He nodded "Oh.."**_

 _ **I patted his cheek "Go back to your game babe."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Thanks babe.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You guys hungry?"**_

 _ **All of them yelled out "Yes.."**_

 _ **I nodded as I walked into the kitchen...I got everything out to make sandwiches...I turned around to see George "Hey what's up.."**_

 _ **George sighed "I need advice.."**_

 _ **I nodded as I sat everything on the counter.."Just help me fix food and you'll get it.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Sure.."**_

 _ **I smiled "So what advice do you need?"**_

 _ **George sighed as we began to make the sandwiches.."I want to purpose to Johnnie...but I just don't know how...I don't want to do what Jorel did with you.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Well I would of prefered Jorel to do it privately and far more romantic but I'll survive...just ask her you two have been together so long just ask.."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow "That will work?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **George smiled "Now I have to get a ring."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah.."**_

 _ **He sighed "What do I get?"**_

 _ **I smiled "SImple yet elegant...that's JJ...she's a simple girl..."**_

 _ **George nodded "Will she say yes?"**_

 _ **I nodded "She'll say yes.."**_

 _ **He smiled "Thanks Nat.."**_

 _ **I smiled "You're welcome..." I yelled out "Come eat boys."**_

 _ **The guys ran in.."Thanks.."**_

 _ **I shook my head and sat on the counter.."Relax..there is enough.."**_

 _ **Jorel took his food and leaned against the counter with my legs on either side of him "You not eating?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Not hungry..remember Brooklynn and I had breakfast with my mom."**_

 _ **He nodded "Why isn't she staying here?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "She wants to spend some time with Hannah and Tyler...but she's going to be here tomorrow to help me get Brooklynn's dress and my dad is going with you guys.."**_

 _ **Jorel smiled "Oh..great."**_

 _ **I laughed "He's not that bad..."**_

 _ **He shook his head "Try being the man in a relationship and deal with older brothers and fathers..then tell me it's not that bad.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "It's not.."**_

 _ **Matt busted out laughing "Nat I've dealt with everything Jorel has..The Mulisha and Vicky's father...yeah they're that bad."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Okay you got me this time.."**_

 _ **Brooklynn walked in rubbin her eyes "Mommy.."**_

 _ **I jumped off the counter and picked her up "What's wrong Monkey?"**_

 _ **She layed her head on my shoulder "Bad ream.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know just the thing to make that better.." I walked over to the fridge and pulled a popsicle out of the freezer "Hows that?"**_

 _ **Brooklynn smiled "Ank ou."**_

 _ **I sat on one of the stools with her on my lap.."I looked at the guys "What?"**_

 _ **Aron shook his head "Nothing..it's just..you're an amazing mom you know that.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I try.."**_

 _ **George smiled "Seriously who would of thought when we all met that Jorel and Nat would end up like this..with a ki..awesome kid and getting married.."**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "I sure didn't.."**_

 _ **I smiled down at Brooke who was contently eating her popsicle while her bear sat on the counter.."I couldn't picture life any other way.."**_

 _ **Dillon sighed "Doesn't seeing tha bear bother you..I mean it is the one Jeremy got her."**_

 _ **I sighed and nodded "Sometimes...but I try to tell myself that it's not the end..he's still here.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Makes sense to me."**_

 _ **I looked down at Brooklynn "Better?"**_

 _ **Brooke nodded "Yup.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Ready to go back to sleep?"**_

 _ **She nodded "G do it?"**_

 _ **I looked at George "You want to?"**_

 _ **George nodded "She's basically my niece why not.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Alright kiddo Uncle George is going to tuck you in." I kissed her forehead "Night Monkey.."**_

 _ **Jorel leaned over and kissed the top of her head "Night Monkey..."**_

 _ **Brooklynn waved as George picked her up and carried her upstairs..**_

 _ **Dillon smiled "She is something."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah she is..."**_

 _ **Everyone hung out for a little while longer then left...Jorel looked at me after we got Brooke down again for the night...he sighed "We're getting married in a month.."**_

 _ **I nodded as I got in bed "Crazy huh?"**_

 _ **He leaned over and kissed me "Still want another baby?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Okay then.."**_

 _ **I squeaked quietly as he pinned me to the bed "Jorel.."**_

 _ **He smiled "What?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "You're nuts you know that."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed me "About you yeah I am.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "That was corny as hell.."**_

 _ **He shrugged "Sue me.."**_

 _ **I looked up at him "I love you.."**_

 _ **Jorelsmiled as hishands pulled up my tank top"I love you too." he pressed a kiss to my neck after he threw it to the floor**_

 _ **I bit my lip slightly to hide a moan..I was enjoying it don't get me wrong but with my 1 1/2 year old barely down the hall asleep I wasn't taking chances...sex with a toddler in the house it a lot different than when they're a baby...but needless to say we had a very good night...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_***Lynn's pov***_  
 _ **(3 weeks later September 25)**_

 _ **Today was the rehearsal party..and things were kinda hectic..we had 4 infants and a bored toddler...not good..plus a very irritated bride to be..after I handed Colby over to Jordan I pulled Nat over to the side "What the hell is wrong with you today..you're wedding is in 4 days and you're moody as fuck.."**_

 _ **Nat sighed "I'm sorry..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Nattie what's going on you can tell me?"**_

 _ **She sighed deeply "I'm pregnant again."**_

 _ **I smiled "Oh my god Nat that's great..how far?"**_

 _ **Nat sighed "3 1/2 weeks..."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "How do you know?"**_

 _ **She sighed "I went to my OB for my physical and well she told me that I was 3 1/2 weeks..I'll be 4 weeks on Sunday.."**_

 _ **I gasped "Does Jorel know?"**_

 _ **Nat shook her head "Not yet...I'm going to have Brooklynn tell him.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Aww that's cute..you are excited arent you?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah of coarse I am..I'm just a little overwhelmed.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Well congratulations momma.."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "Thanks.."**_

 _ **I smiled as we walked over and joined the rest of the party...**_

 _ ***Nat's pov***_

 _ **I smiled down at my little girls as she twirled around in her dress...I kneeled down and whispered "Ready Monkey?"**_

 _ **Brooklynn nodded "Yup.."**_

 _ **I stood up "Can I have everyone's attention please...Miss Brooklynn here has something she would like to say.."**_

 _ **She grinned "I sissy!"**_

 _ **Jorel looked down at Brooke then looked at me "Nat?"**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm pregnant.."**_

 _ **He smiled widely "Really?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes.."**_

 _ **Jorel grabbed my waist spinning me around slighlty "How far?"**_

 _ **I smiled "4 weeks Sunday.."**_

 _ **He laughed "Wow..I mean wow this is amazing."**_

 _ **Brooklynn pulled atmy skirt.."Mommy!"**_

 _ **Jorel bent down and picked her up..he looked at everyone and smiled "I'm going to be a dad again!"**_

 _ **Brian walked up and hugged me "Congratulations Nattie.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks.."**_

 _ **JJ walked up and hugged me "Congrats my soon to be sister-in-law.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks my newly engaged best friend."**_

 _ **She grinned "Right.."**_

 _ **George hugged me "I want a nephew."**_

 _ **I nodded "I'll see what I can do.."**_

 _ **He laughed "You do that.."**_

 _ **The night went on with many conratulations and everything...until everyone went home..after I tucked my exauhseted little girl into bed I went into my room..I changed clothed then climbed into bed beside my soon to be husband and layed my head on his chest "Happy?"**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Beyond belief..I mean it happened quicker than I expected?"**_

 _ **I laughed softly "We don't have good luck with planning...I mean we did have Brooke and she sure wasn't planned but this kid we did plan..but it just happened sooner than we planned."**_

 _ **He nodded "Good point..but either way I couldn't be happier...I have the best daughter imaginable...I'm marrying the woman I love and I"m going to be a dad again...life is pretty damn good."**_

 _ **I nodded "I couldn't agree more."**_

 _ **Jorel reached over and turned off the lamp..."Just think in6 days you are going to be Natalie Decker...finally."**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm going to rock the name."**_

 _ **He kissed me "You sure as hell will."**_

 _ **I layed my head back on his chest "Night.."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed the top of my head "Night.."**_

 _ **I yawned slightly and slowly fell asleep**_


	19. Chapter 19

_***Nat's pov***_  
 _ **(6 days later October 1)**_

 _ **Today was finally the day..I was marrying Jorel..I looked in the mirror at my hair, make up and my dress...I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder Iturned to see Ashley...I sighed "You scared me.."**_

 _ **Ashley smiled "Sorry..I actually came to give you something.." she pulled out a small box.."This Jeremy's chain...I've been wearing it wrapped around my wrist but I figured today you would want a little piece of him with you today.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Ashley...I can't.."**_

 _ **She shook her head "No..I insist...other than Lacey, Kaci and Vicky you were the only girl I was okay with him being around all the time..and you two were so close.." she placed the necklace in my hand "Think of is as your something old and borrowed."**_

 _ **I hugged her "Thank you Ashley.." I sighed and wrapped it around my wrist..thankfully it was thin enough it didn't clash but I wouldn't of cared either way.."Thanks.."**_

 _ **Ashley smiled "You look beautiful Nat...and you're pregnant.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..I have something to ask you.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "If this baby is a boy we decided we're going to name him Tripp.."**_

 _ **Ashley sighed "Isn't that what you called him Tripp..he called you Quad and you called him Tripp?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah...I tried to think of a way to use Jeremy but I couldn't so I figured I use a nickname...and I want you to be this baby's godmother.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Yes..I'd love to.."**_

 _ **I hugged "Okay enough I'm ruining my make up and Emily will kill us both."**_

 _ **Ashley laughed "Yeah..I'll see you out there okay?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **She walked out..**_

 _ **I sighed deeply to gather myself..I fixed my eye make up just as my brother walked in..my dad hurt his back during the summer and wasn't up for giving me away so Brian was..I smiled "Hey.."**_

 _ **Brian stood behind me "Crying already?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Ashley was in here..she brought me Jeremy's necklace to wear..matches quite well.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Man had good taste."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "I told her what we're going to name the baby if it's a boy..and that I wanted her to be the godmother."**_

 _ **Brian looked down at me "What did she say?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Yes."**_

 _ **He kissed my forehead "Well you're flower girl, bridesmaids and your fiance are waiting so let's get you out there and married.."**_

 _ **I smiled and picked up my flowers "I'm ready.." I took his arm as we walked out of the room and to the doors leading to the alter.. I took a deep breath as the music began..this was it I was finally marrying the love of my life.**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **I smiled as I saw Brian leading Nat towards me..I squeezed her hands as he placed them in mine..I whispered "I love you.."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "I love you too.."**_

 _ **The pastor spoke "Who gives this woman away?"**_

 _ **Brian spoke..."All of us...but mostly their daughter Brooklynn.."**_

 _ **He nodded and began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman in holy matrimony..the couple decided to recite their own vows..Jorel.."**_

 _ **I smiled down at Nat.."Natalie..you have put up with me for so long...long before we became a couple and when I thought I lost you for good somehow you managed to forgive me and let me back in..I cannot picture living my life with anyone else but you..I love you and that is never going to change."**_

 _ **The pastor smiled "Natalie.."**_

 _ **Nat wiped her eyes slightly "Wow...Jorel you infuriate me sometimes and sometimes you make me wonder how on earth I got so lucky...you've given me two of the best things in the world our little girl and this baby...there is no one who will ever change how much I love you ever.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Rings?"**_

 _ **George handed him the rings "Here.."**_

 _ **The pastor handed me Nat's ring "Repeat after me.."**_

 _ **I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger "With this ring I thee wed..."**_

 _ **He handed mine to Nat.."Repeat after me"**_

 _ **She smiled and did the same "With this ring I thee wed.."**_

 _ **The pastor nodded "Is there anyone who has reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.." when no one spoke he smiled "With the power vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you man and wife...Jorel you may kiss your bride.."**_

 _ **I gently took her face in my hands and kissed her...I pulled away as I felt Brooklynn pull at my suit jacket...I bent down and picked her up.."Me, you and mommy are finally a real family.."**_

 _ **Brooklynn clapped her hands**_

 _ **Natalie smiled "Finally.."**_

 _ **I kissed her again then kissed Brooke's cheek "Let's go have some fun now.."**_

 _ **Brooke giggled "Fun!"**_

 _ **Everyone laughed as we walked out...we partied for hours until Brooklynn fell asleep..that night I fell asleep holding my wife..and my daughter..not much of wedding night but it was perfect to me**_


	20. Chapter 20

_***George's pov***_  
 _ **(2 years later January**_ )  
 _ **Life has been amazing...Johnnie and I got married and we have 1 1/2 year old twins Damien Shane and Rachel Michelle and9 month oldJamie Christopher, Aron and Lizzie got married and have 1 year old son Evan Samuel, Jordan and Lynn got married and now have 2 year old Cobly and11 month old Whitney Elisabeth, Dillon and Emily got married and have 7 month old Nathan James, Matt and Vicky got hitched just last month after welcoming 6 month old Tyson Matthew and Jorel and Natalie have been happily married 2 years now and as of today they have 4 year old Brooklynn, 1 1/2 year old Mason Tripp, and they're excepting number 3 in April...I smiled at Natalie as we watch the kids run around..."Hard to belive all this started with Brooklynn.."**_

 _ **Natalie nodded "She's 4 today..this fall she's going to be in school."**_

 _ **I smiled "They grow to fast don't they?"**_

 _ **She nodded "They do..I mean come on the twins will be 2 in May..so will Mason."**_

 _ **I nodded "Not to mention you're brother's twins will be 3 soon."**_

 _ **Nat crossed her arms "Mason looks just like Jorel...it's scary.."**_

 _ **I noded "Well Brooklynn will be our problem...she looks just like you...you're going to have boys lined up outside your house."**_

 _ **She laughed "No I won't..." she sighed.."I'm going to let her make the same mistakes I did.."**_

 _ **I raised a eyebrow "You regret getting pregnant so young?"**_

 _ **Nat shook her head "I don't regret getting pregnant with my children...I'm talking about high school."**_

 _ **I nodded "What about it.."**_

 _ **She sighed "I had sex before I was ready to...I felt like I had no choice..I'm going to make sure she knows she has one."**_

 _ **I nodded "I know what ya mean..having a daughter now..how I was in high school and all the hell I got makes sense now."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "I think when anyone becomes a parent high school starts to make sense.."**_

 _ **I looked down at her "So when Brooklynn was born high school makes sense to you?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yep..I remember how lost I felt with something because my parents were in Nebraska and all I had was Brian..I'm not going to let my kids feel like that."**_

 _ **I nodded "Ditto."**_

 _ **Nat smiled "Doorbell...I'll be right back.."**_

 _ **I nodded as I watched my son and daughter play with their cousins..life was pretty damn good..I have the most amazing wife, 3 great kids, a great niece and nephew and my best friends are my in-laws..not to mention the band is doing great..**_

 _ ***Lacey's pov***_  
 _ **I sat in a chair watching the guys play with the kids..I smiled to myself..Brian and I have soon to be 3 year old twins and I'm expecting our third child July 2..I looked at Vicky "Things are pretty great don't you think?"**_

 _ **Vicky nodded "Yeah...we're all moms and wives...life is absolutely amazing."**_

 _ **I smiled "I agree..." I stood up "I'm going to go see if Nat needs help."**_

 _ **She nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **I walked in to see Nat cleaning up..I walked over and began to help.."How do you do it...kid number 3 and 2 toddlers yet you have so much energy..."**_

 _ **Natalie laughed "I have to...I'm pregnant but I have 2 very demanding toddlers that want attention.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Try having 2 the same age.."**_

 _ **She laughed "Well we're both screwed our children act like their fathers...well except Brooklynn she's determined to let me let her get a dirt bike.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Are you going to?"**_

 _ **Nat shook her head "Not at 4 I'm not...she's gets older we'll see..but right now she's just too little..same goes with Mason he's won't get one till he's older either."**_

 _ **I nodded "I told Brian the same thing...the kids are not riding until they're school age.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Yeah.."**_

 _ **The day went on and on until everyone went home...I crawled into bed after putting the twins to sleep...I sighed deeply "How on earth is Nattie doing it...I'm exauhsted.."**_

 _ **Brian raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"**_

 _ **I sighed "She's further along than I am..hell she's due in 3 months but she's running around after Brooke and Mason ontop of working yet she hasn't complained about being tired but I'm just wiped out."**_

 _ **He shrugged "I'm sure she's just as tired as you are..but that's Nat she doesn't complain."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Brian leand over and kissed me after he turned off the light and settled into bed..."I love you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I love you too.." I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep...**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **I smiled as I watched Nat tuck Mason into bed...we switched up every night..I'd put one kid to bed she'd put the other to bed...tonight I put Brooke to sleep and she was out...I leaned against the doorway as I watched them...I walked up behind Nat and wrapped my arms around her letting my hands rest on her stomach "How's our boy?"**_

 _ **Nat smiled as he layed her head back against my chest."One is sound asleep the other is kicking like crazy..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good...so we're naming him Aiden Scott?"**_

 _ **She nodded "I figured we'd go simple with this one..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Works for me.."**_

 _ **Natalie nodded "I'm beat.."**_

 _ **I kissed the side of her head "Let's go to bed..."**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah..**_

 _ **I smiled as we turned the light off and walked out...that night I fell asleep happier than ever...I have an amazing family, friend, a great career...I couldn't ask for anything...my wife and kids are the center of my world it's as if the breath into me...**_


End file.
